Jason the Yoshi (Happy Yoshi)
Equestrian Flyer (formerly CliffJumper) is a regular visitor of the Smash 4 Social Thread. He is known for his unique brand of humor and love of the Fire Emblem and My Little Pony franchises. History Flyer was born to Canadian parents in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He was athletically involved in school, playing Tight End for his varsity football team, and Shortstop for his Baseball team. He decided not to try out for Athletics when he started college because his school district wasn't very popular with Major League Baseball scouts. He joined the site when he was a first year college student. He has been to some events such as E3 2013 and 2015, (where he met notable Lets Player Josh Jepson) and the 2014 Major League Baseball All Star game. His life on the internet isn't very clear, because SmashBoards is the only place on the Internet he's really been very active on. In August 2015, Flyer temporarily moved to Texas for his third year of college. Characteristics Equestrian Flyer is an all around nice guy, but he has a more serious tone when it comes to comedy, occasionally putting himself at odds with some of the thread's sillier inhabitants. Has a love-hate relationship with the other members of the Social Thread. During his forced hiatus due to illness, some of regulars, like Space Stranger and RamOne, admitted they missed him. He is known for having a caring girlfriend who relayed forum messages to him during his absence. Flyer has insomnia, so he usually stays up until midnight his time. He used to use images and videos as parts of references and jokes, but has stopped ever since the lockdown of August 6th, 2015. Trivia * Flyer has a girlfriend and they had a relationship for 8 years running. * Flyer often cries to learn news such as regulars either getting banned or deciding to leave the social thread. Not to mention celebrities he knows a lot about dying. * Flyer is Canadian/American from Minnesota. * Flyer's older sister was killed in a car accident when he was 13 * Flyer considers KeyBladePony and Sunset Shimmer to be his best friends on SmashBoards. * Due to the fact that he won Premium, he received a name change. His current name, Equestrian Flyer, is a reference to the character Rainbow Dash, a pegasus from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ** Users still call him Cliff most of the time, despite the name change. Equestrian Flyer is okay with this. * Flyer is also fond of another Hasbro franchise, in the form of the Transformers toy line. (Hence his previous username CliffJumper) He occasionally makes somewhat obscure references to this fact. * Equestrian Flyer is a huge baseball fan. His favorite team is the Minnesota Twins, and he likes talking baseball with fellow brony Sunset Shimmer, a Baltimore Orioles fan. * Flyer isn't very interested in Disney movies unless it's something he grew up with like Toy Story, and Pirates of the Caribbean. But his girlfriend does have him watch Disney movies with her from time to time. * When Equestrian Flyer fell ill, people of the social thread had signed a get well soon card for him. **During that time, his girlfriend, who is called "Cliffette" by some, took over his account to share the progress of Equestrian Flyer's health. (Just saying it for those who skip right through the Trivia section) * The reason he became a brony was because his girlfriend forced him to watch the first episodes duct taped to a chair. He eventually started to love the show and eventually began watching it on his own. * Enjoys listening to Matchbox 20 * Flyer goes to the gym on weekends, where he usually makes the joke about posting a message while on a bicycle. * Flyer likes Irish music. * Equestrian Flyer goes to college out of state. * Nintendo-Spider151 is arguably the person he clashes more in opinions. Those often regard Disney and My Little Pony matters. The two have been trying to get along better though. * Contrary to popular belief, Flyer does not have a crush on IsmaR. * Flyer does not like seeing Pornographic pictures. * Flyer shares a similar last name with a former baseball player who confessed to using Performance Enhancing Substances. Which player in particular is not yet known. * Flyer's action figure is Target exclusive. * Flyer shares Kazoo music with the thread, which FalKoopa thinks stinks. Gallery HumanEquestrianFlyer.image.png|Rainbow Dash (Human Form) avatar rainbowdash.png|Rainbow Dash (Pony Form) avatar Category:Bronies Category:Users Category:Premium Members Category:Baseball Fans Category:Toys Category:Comedians Category:People from Minnesota